Codificado A Ti
by VivynKat
Summary: En un mundo donde los códigos lo son todo en la existencia, la presencia de la imaginación humana afecta al latido del corazón de todos los personajes. Pero un virus letal buscará acabar con eso.
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** Los personajes originales **no me pertenecen**. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una **advertencia:** la historia lineal de **"Ralph el Demoledor"** ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia a su agrado.

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.**


	2. Codificado A Ti

**Codificado A Ti**


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Lucy Litwak acababa de graduarse de la secundaria. Y no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que ayudar a su tío con uno de los negocios familiares.

La familia Litwak era pequeña, pero su amor era muy grande. Emily y Ed Litwak eran dueños de dos negocios bien reconocidos, y cada uno se ocupaba del suyo.

Al perder a sus padres teniendo apenas cuatro años, Lucy fue criada por sus tíos en un ambiente lleno de amor. Y en su crecimiento, tuvo muchos amigos en su mente. Sus tíos no lo veían mal, sino más bien como un gran uso de su imaginación. Todo gracias a los juegos que había en el Arcade Litwak.

Ahora, con 18 años de edad y un futuro por delante, costó varias súplicas para que su tío la dejara trabajar en uno de los negocios. Al acceder, Ed decidió ir a trabajar a la sección de librería y papelería con su esposa Emily dentro del Centro Familiar Litwak, dejando que Lucy se ocupara de la parte del Arcade.

Con los pocos meses que lleva de gerente, Lucy logró conseguir nuevos juegos, más modernos y llamativos, entre ellos un "Sonic Colors", el "Raving Rabbids Arcade Box", del cual le divertían mucho los conejos y le daba algo de lástima el pobre Rayman, y un "Tron Eternity" con conexión Wi-Fi para conectarse con jugadores de todo el mundo.

Su eficiencia y ánimo deleitaba a sus tíos, sobre todo a Ed, quien agradecía de su sobrina el amor que tenía a todos los tipos de videojuegos, tanto a los nuevos como a los más clásicos.

Dentro de esas cónsolas es que Lucy tenía a sus amigos, aunque fuera de manera unilateral. Y es que la imaginación no tiene límites, ni para los humanos ni para lo que ellos han creado.


	4. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Por casi un año tenían la misma rutina de hacer su trabajo durante las horas de juego, mantenerse en personaje y evitar que los niños sospecharan de su existente autonomía.

Por casi un año aguantaban todas esas horas sin verse, esperando a que el tiempo de trabajo terminara para volverse a ver.

Y por casi un año, justo al momento en que el Arcade cerraba, ambos salían disparados de sus consolas para buscar al otro, y al momento de encontrarse, siempre era igual. Pues por casi un año que estaban juntos, el sentimiento que ambos experimentaban al verse nuevamente era el mismo, sin perder nunca su intensidad.

Felix el Reparador y la Sargento Calhoun permanecieron viéndose por unos cinco minutos a lo lejos, cada uno en la puerta de su juego, con toda la Estación Central de Juegos entre ellos.

Luego de pasados los típicos cinco minutos, ambos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco.

- ¡Sargento! ¡Sargentooo!  
- ¡Ahj! ¿¡Qué ocurre, Markowski!? – gritó exasperada Calhoun, volteándose a ver cómo uno de sus soldados venía corriendo apresuradamente para alcanzarla.  
- ¡Sargento! Se soltaron dos docenas de cy-bugs y están atacando el centro militar.  
- ¿¡Cómo demonios ocurrió eso!? ¡Hace menos de diez minutos que terminamos de hacer la ronda!  
- En verdad... no tenemos idea... señora... – aclaró el pobre soldado, temblando bajo la mirada de la joven.

Calhoun soltó un suspiro y volteó para mirar con preocupación a su esposo, quien también había detenido su avance. Comprendiendo su mirada a la perfección, Felix asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole a entender que no se preocupara, que cumpliera con su deber.

Devolviendo la pequeña sonrisa, Calhoun tomó con fuerza de la armadura a su subordinado y lo arrastró de vuelta a Hero's Duty.

No hay que engañar a nadie; Felix estaba decepcionado de no poder ver todavía a su esposa. Pero luego de lo que había ocurrido el año anterior en Sugar Rush, era más que entendible que todos los miembros de Hero's Duty buscaran evitar que volviera a ocurrir.

Esa pequeña pausa le dio tiempo para visitar a un nuevo amigo que conoció cuando su juego fue conectado hace unos meses atrás. Entrando a Tapper, Felix encontró a la persona que estaba buscando, y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Qué tal todo, Fix?  
- Genial. ¿Cómo estás tú, Tron?  
- ¡Excelente! ¡Mejor imposible!

Tron era un personaje del juego Tron Eternity, quizás el juego más prestigioso de todo el Arcade, pues tenía conexión Wi-Fi, siendo el personaje con mayor conocimiento en consolas de todo el lugar. Felix se hizo amigo de él de manera casi instantánea, pues Tron sentía cierta fascinación hacia un juego clásico y tan bien mantenido como Reparador Felix Jr.

- ¿Has averiguado algo de lo que te pedí? – preguntó el reparador.  
- Si, claro que sí. Al parecer, hay un Arcade en Colorado que también tiene un Hero's Duty. No ha ocurrido ninguna catástrofe como aquí, pero el Clu de allá logró crear una especie de barrera contra los cy-bugs para que no molestaran a los marines espaciales cuando terminara el juego. Los soldados están más tranquilos con eso.  
- ¿Y crees que puedes hacer lo mismo aquí? – exclamó esperanzado Felix.  
- ¡Claro que sí, Fix! Clu está ahora mismo contactándose con Colorado para pedirle el código de modificación. Quizás pueda codificar el juego esta noche, y los cy-bugs nunca más serán un problema para nosotros.  
- ¡Eso es fantástico, Tron! ¡Oh, Tammy se va a poner tan contenta!

El programador Tron sonreía complacido, pero vacilaba con contarle al reparador un pequeño descubrimiento que él y Clu habían tenido hacía un par de semanas.

- ¿Estás bien, Tron?  
- Fix... Tengo que contarte algo, pero no le puedes decir a nadie más – mencionó en susurros Tron, recibiendo la confirmación del reparador de que mantendría el secreto -. Hace unos días, Clu y yo nos dimos cuenta de algo que puede cambiar toda la vida del Arcade.  
- ¿Y es algo malo?  
- ¡No, todo lo contrario! – dijo emocionado Tron, pero su rostro se volvió a contraer con una expresión de preocupación -. Todos sabemos que en caso de morir en nuestro juego, tenemos la capacidad de regenerarnos, pero cuando eso ocurre en otro juego estamos muertos permanentemente, finito, Game Over.  
- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Tron? ¿Está todo bien entre tú y Clu?  
- Nah, no pasa nada. Él será el villano de mi juego, pero sabes bien que somos amigos. Más que eso. Somos hermanos, como tú y Ralph – dijo despreocupadamente el programador.  
- ¿Cuál es tu punto, entonces? – preguntó Felix, acercándose ante el tono de confidencialidad de su amigo.  
- Hay una forma de evitar el Game Over. O al menos de manera temporal. ¿Sabes el procesador de juegos central que está en la Estación? – preguntó, recibiendo una expresión afirmativa del otro -. Bueno, con la codificación adecuada, los personajes podrán evitar la muerte permanente en otros juegos con el uso de las vidas que les haya quedado en sus consolas durante el día en que fueron utilizados por los jugadores.  
- ¿En verdad se puede hacer eso? – preguntó maravillado Felix.  
- Claro, si se te acaban las vidas, si es Game Over definitivamente. Pero es una oportunidad que tendríamos todos para evitar alguna catástrofe.  
- Pero... ¡Pero eso es genial, Tron! ¡Si tú y Clu lograran...!  
- Ése es el problema, Felix – le interrumpió Tron -. Clu y yo no tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo. Sabemos el código, si – comentó, escribiéndole la cadena de números en una servilleta del juego de Tapper -, pero no sabemos cómo introducirlo al procesador. Es muy arriesgado. Podríamos terminar reseteando de manera brusca los juegos. Y si cuando eso pase los personajes no están en sus respectivas consolas... Bueno, las consecuencias serían terribles, claro está.

La preocupación del programador era evidente, a lo que Felix posó una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos.

- La idea es genial, Tron – dijo suavemente el reparador -, y estoy seguro que algún día se hará realidad.  
- ¡Hey, hombrecito!

Felix tuvo que suprimir una expresión irritada en su rostro ante el sobrenombre. Se volteó a ver que casi todo el escuadrón de Hero's Duty se encontraba en una mesa al otro lado de Tapper, riendo escandalosamente con botellas de cerveza en la mano.

- ¡La sargento salió hace rato, dijo que te buscaría en tu juego! ¡Será mejor que no la hagas esperar!

Felix tembló de exasperación ante la risa de los marines, pero se tranquilizó cuando Tron le dijo que no les hiciera caso.

- Muchos están celosos de la relación entre tú y Jean. No todo el mundo consigue algo así, Fix. Ambos son afortunados.  
- A veces pienso que el único afortunado soy yo – sonrió Felix, despidiéndose de su amigo para regresar contento a su consola, tarareando alegremente una canción y sonrojándose al pensar en su chica dinamita.


	5. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Felix entró a su juego esperando ver a los Nicelanders con su fiesta de jardín. Pero se consiguió con un escenario cómico. Por todo el patio de la consola se hallaban los Nicelanders y varios otros personajes durmiendo en los lugares más insólitos. Al parecer la pequeña fiesta terminó por convertirse en algo más grande y todos terminaron agotados.

O quizás la explicación más acertada se debía a que un pequeño personaje redondo y rosado había sido invitado a la fiesta a cantar y, noqueando a todos con su canto, terminó ofendiéndose y rayándoles el rostro con marcador.

Hacía una semana que Mario Smash, el juego al que pertenece la criatura, había sido conectado. Y tenía bastante fama entre los jugadores. Aunque esta sería la tercera vez que el personaje de Jigglypuff causaba este tipo de situaciones. Nadie tenía la culpa si estaba diseñado para dormir a todo el mundo con su canto, pero la pequeña criaturita no podía evitar ofenderse.

Yendo hacia la calle principal donde se hallaban las residencias de varios personajes fuera del marco de visión de juego, Felix se encontró con una escena con la que no pudo evitar reír; el enorme demoledor Ralph estaba echado en el suelo durmiendo plácidamente con una pequeña Vanellope estirada sobre su espalda y roncando suavemente. Ambos tenían el rostro pintarrajeado como todos los demás. La revuelta que se iría a formar al día siguiente sería causa de gracia para todos en el Arcade.

La calle principal de la consola había sido construida con diversas casas a su alrededor en las que vivían todos aquellos personajes cuyos juegos fueron desconectados, o incluso aquellos que preferían un lugar tranquilo para descansar distinto a su juego. Habitaban los personajes de Q*bert, algunos marines de Hero's Duty y de Mario Arcade Party.

Ralph y Felix habían colaborado con la construcción del lugar. Y a lo lejos, casi al final de la calle, la casa del reparador se erguía orgullosa, con el tamaño adecuado para él y su esposa.

Entrando a la casa, Felix encontró a Tamora sentada en el sofá mirando con expresión preocupada uno de esos radares electrónicos de su juego. Se acercó a ella de un salto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola, cielo! ¿Qué tal todo?

Tamora sonrió con dulzura y, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos, le dio un suave y tierno beso, a lo que Felix no pudo evitar suspirar complacido, como siempre.

Felix abrió lentamente los ojos, pero su expresión se tornó preocupada al notar la mirada perdida de su esposa.

Sentándose al lado de ella, la tomó de ambas manos para llamar su atención.

- Tammy, ¿qué ocurre?  
- Felix...

Tamora no quería preocupar al reparador, pero no había forma de engañarlo. Él la conocía tan bien como ella a él. Desde el desastre de Turbo hasta el día de hoy, Felix el Reparador había sido como una salvación para ella, que se la pasaba viviendo en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y dolor. No tanto por el juego al que pertenece, sino mas bien por su codificación que la hace ser como es, y por el contexto que le dieron sus programadores sobre la muerte de su fiancé, el Dr. Brad Scott.

Felix había aparecido en su vida y le había derretido el hielo que apresaba su pobre corazón, haciéndolo latir con la calidez del amor del pequeño personaje. Y por primera vez en su corta existencia, Tamora Jean Calhoun era feliz.

Y lo seguía siendo, hasta esa noche, cuando uno de sus soldados le advirtió la aparición de nuevas bandadas de cy-bugs a pesar de que los marines habían revisado el perímetro apenas terminadas las horas de juego.

Algo estaba sucediendo, y ella temía por la seguridad de la única cosa en la vida que le permitía ser ella misma, y la ayudaba a seguir adelante.

- Tiene que ver con los cy-bugs, ¿verdad? – preguntó calmadamente el reparador.  
- ¿Tan obvia soy? – respondió la sargento con una sonrisa triste.  
- Eres mi esposa, te conozco – dijo suavemente Felix, tomándole el rostro delicadamente -. ¿Qué ocurre, milady?  
- Ya escuchaste a Markowski, reparador. Varios cy-bugs se escaparon luego de revisar el juego.  
- ¿Y eso no es normal? – preguntó Felix preocupado.  
- No, Felix, no lo es – respondió Tamora con rabia, pero tratando de controlarse al notar a quién se estaba dirigiendo -. Esos cy-bugs aparecieron de la nada y actuaban algo extraño como si alguien los estuviese controlando. Y según mis soldados, no es la primera vez que algo así ocurre.  
- ¡Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte más, mi hermosa dama! – exclamó emocionado Felix, parándose de un salto sobre el sofá -. Hablé hoy con Tron y parece que hay un código que crea una barrera...–  
- –...una barrera que mantiene al margen a los cy-bugs luego de las horas de juego, lo sé – le interrumpió la sargento -. Clu fue a vernos y ya codificó el juego. Los cy-bugs no volverán a molestarnos.  
- ¿No te parece genial? – preguntó confundido su esposo.  
- Si, Felix, si me parece genial. Al fin estaremos todos tranquilos de esa escoria – respondió dulcemente Tamora -. Pero lo que me preocupa es su comportamiento extraño. Es... como si alguien tratara de controlarlos.

Tenía que decírselo. Era primordial decirle sus miedos al personaje de 8 bits. Después de todo, ella confiaba plenamente en él.

- La verdad, Reparador, lo que me preocupa es que haya un virus en el Arcade. Hero's Duty no fue el único juego que se ha comportado extraño últimamente. Super Mario Bros. Y Raving Rabbids también han tenido personajes que parecían ser controlados por alguien más.  
- Quizás no sea nada grave, Tammy. Turbo fue destruido, ¿recuerdas?  
- No me refiero a Turbo necesariamente. Un virus cualquiera, Felix, y todos estaremos en problemas.  
- Puede ser...  
- Felix, no quiero perderte – dijo firmemente Tamora, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos. Felix le sonrió dulcemente, sujetándole el rostro de igual manera.  
- No lo harás – le aseguró -. Como yo no te perderé a ti. Siempre estaremos juntos.  
- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó con cierto desespero la sargento. Odiaba ser así. Ella no era así. Pero Felix la convirtió en esa mujer delicada pero a la vez dura. Fuerte y segura de sí misma. Su chica dinamita.  
- Lo prometo.

Con esas palabras, Felix besó tiernamente los párpados cerrados de su esposa. Pero ante la intensidad de la situación, Calhoun no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre su esposo, quedando acostada sobre él en el sofá, y besándolo desesperadamente.

Felix quedó paralizado al instante con los ojos abiertos. No sabía que hacer. A los pocos segundos, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y responder al beso de igual manera.

No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba. Quizás era la número diez. ¿O era la quince? No recordaba bien. En aquellas situaciones, él la besaba a ella con desespero, o al revés, como en este caso. Un deseo extraño se apoderaba del cuerpo de ambos. Calhoun lo sentía como ganas de comerse entero al reparador. Y Felix como si quisiera ahogarse en su hermosa esposa.

No entendían qué era aquello que sentían. Sólo sabían que era algo maravilloso y terrorífico a la vez. Nadie sabía explicarles lo que les ocurría, y nunca sabían como progresar.

Porque nunca lo hacían. En algún momento, alguno de los dos cortaba aquella situación intensa de manera abrupta cuando ocurría algo que les asustaba. En ese momento, Felix trataba de separarse de su esposa cuando minutos después de comenzar a besarse, su esposa dijo su nombre con un gemido extraño del fondo de su garganta, y que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su cuerpo. Al ver que no lograba separarla de su cuerpo, Felix terminó rodando de debajo de ella y cayendo al suelo.

Tamora se lo quedó viendo desde el sofá extrañada, con el rostro sonrojado y respirando con dificultad. Felix le devolvió la mirada apenado, con el rostro completamente rojo y algo sudado.

- Chispas...  
- Felix, yo...  
- Tammy, lo siento...  
- ¡No! No... Yo lo siento... No me di cuenta que...

Calmando su respiración, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin mirarse.

- ¿Qué nos está ocurriendo?  
- No lo sé... Pero...  
- ¿Te preocupa?  
- ¡No, para nada! – respondió apresurado Felix -. Es que...  
- Nunca habías sentido algo así – respondió la sargento, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo de su esposo -. Yo tampoco. Pero es algo...  
- Maravilloso.  
- Si, maravilloso.  
- Extraño.  
- Bastante.  
- Y me dan ganas de vomitar.  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida la sargento.  
- No para mal... Creo...  
- No, supongo que no.

Mirándose con ternura, ambos comenzaron a reír. Y entre las risas, Felix aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas a su esposa, contento de verla feliz.

Luego de perseguirse por toda la casa lanzándose cojines y atrapándose el uno al otro, ambos se prepararon para ir a dormir. Tenían que estar descansados para levantarse temprano y ayudar a todos los personajes que se hallaban en la consola a limpiarse el rostro del pequeño acto de ofensa de Jigglypuff.


	6. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Si tío, no te preocupes. El instalador llegará en cualquier momento.  
- Recuerda tratarlo bien, cielo. Lo conozco desde que era pequeño, es un buen chico. Ustedes dos jugaron mucho juntos en el Arcade.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso, tío Ed? Porque yo no recuerdo a nadie como ese chico del que hablas – preguntó extrañada Lucy Litwak.  
- Quizás cuando lo veas te acuerdes de él. ¡No ha cambiado nada!  
- Bien, tío. Hablamos luego.

Lucy llevaba ya un tiempo manejando el Arcade, y no podía estar más contenta. Le encantaba traer alegría a los jugadores, la misma alegría que esos mismos juegos le brindaron a ella durante su infancia. Y que aún lo hacen, pues ha de confesar que, en ocasiones, accede a los retos amistosos de sus clientes.

Sería ya una persona crecida, pero no dejaba de usar su imaginación. Para Lucy, todos los personajes de las consolas estaban vivos. A su manera, claro está. Pero allí latía algo del corazón humano de los creadores dentro de los códigos numéricos de los juegos. Aunque comenzaba a creer que quizás se le estaba yendo la mano.

Iban ya varias veces en que Lucy, cuando cerraba el negocio, creía ver un movimiento extraño en algunos de los juegos, algo muy diferente al que fueron programados. Y una vez que se quedó dormida en la oficina del local, y al despertar, le pareció ver varios Rabbids pixelados dentro del juego de Pac-Man, y a varios marines de Hero's Duty destruyendo un carro a patadas en Street Fighter II. Lucy era una chica sana y sin vicios, pero quizás el tanto soñar ya le estaba afectando a la cabeza.

Ahora, a plena luz del día, le pareció ver que el personaje de la Princesa Vanellope de Sugar Rush le hacía moriquetas a la consola de Reparador Felix Jr. Segundos después, como notando su equivocación, Vanellope daba algunos saltos victoriosos ante un nuevo jugador que introducía una ficha al juego.

- Disculpa, ¿eres tú Lucy Litwak?  
- ¿Viste eso? ¡Oh, por favor dime que lo viste! – exclamó Lucy, tomando de la camisa al joven recién llegado y arrastrándolo hasta la consola de Sugar Rush.  
- Eh... ¿Ver qué? – preguntó algo asustado el joven.  
- ¡Eso! ¡Vanellope acaba de moverse por sí misma!  
- ¿Y no se supone que los personajes de los juegos deban moverse?  
- Bueno, si, pero eso es algo programado, ¿no? ¡Lo que ella hacía parecía real!  
- Sé cómo te sientes, Lu – rió suavemente el joven, soltándose del agarre de la chica para alisar su camisa -. Aunque no lo creas, me pasa lo mismo todo el tiempo.  
- Si, ya sé que me crees loca, pero... ¿Tú qué? – preguntó sorprendida Lucy, volteándose a ver al joven por primera vez.

Era un chico alto de unos veintitantos años, con el cabello despeinado color marrón y los ojos grandes de mirada curiosa. Llevaba un uniforme del Arcade, pero con un diseño distinto al de ella y el resto de los empleados.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – preguntó extrañada Lucy -.  
- Si, desde hoy. Tu tío me contrató. Es amigo de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Soy el nuevo ingeniero.  
- Ya veo – respondió Lucy, cambiando repentinamente su expresión a una de enfado -. ¿Y quién te dijo que me podías llamar Lu? Soy tu jefa, ¿lo sabías?

El joven ingeniero no pudo retener una pequeña risa divertida.

- Veo que no me recuerdas, Lu. Solíamos jugar mucho juntos cuando éramos pequeños, sobre todo aquí en el Arcade. Te agradaba mi perro, Buster. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
- ¿Buster? ¿Acaso tú eres...? – a lo que el joven asintió contento al ver que la chica lo reconocía -. ¡Andy! ¡Eres Andy Davis! Pero, ¿no estabas en la universidad?  
- Ya me gradué – contestó el joven orgulloso -. Fui a estudiar programación de computadoras.  
- ¡Genial! Y ahora trabajas aquí. ¡Es fantástico! – exclamó emocionada Lucy.  
- Así es, jefa. Y tengo entendido que mi primera tarea es instalar esa consola, ¿no es así? – comentó Andy, dirigiéndose hacia el nuevo juego que se hallaba colocado en un rincón.

Andy y Lucy, viejos amigos reencontrados, comenzaron a trabajar en el nuevo juego. Le quitaron el plástico protector, lo colocaron en uno de los espacios disponibles del Arcade, y Andy se dispuso a codificarlo antes de enchufarlo.

- ¿Qué juego tenías antes aquí? – preguntó el joven mientras trabajaba.  
- Era un Sim City clásico, de esos que construyes ciudades. Es el segundo juego que se me daña desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.  
- Eso es normal, no todas las consolas antiguas aguantan tanto tiempo.  
- Pues tengo el orgullo de tener varios juegos clásicos en mi Arcade – proclamó Lucy.  
- Y más te vale que lo tengas – respondió complacido Andy, señalando una consola a lo lejos -. Aquel que tienes allí es nuestro juego favorito de niños. Y por lo que veo, treinta años y sigue funcionando a la perfección.  
- ¿Reparador Felix Jr.? Claro que sí, nadie puede con Felix.  
- Y con Ralph.  
- ¿Disculpa?  
- Ralph. Ralph el Demoledor. ¿El chico malo del juego?  
- ¿Él tiene nombre?  
- ¡Todos los personajes tienen nombres! Su creador, TobiKomi, le ponía nombres a sus creaciones, e historias de contexto. Eso era algo muy moderno para su época.  
- ¿Y qué fue de él?  
- Perdió la empresa por bancarrota con una crisis económica. Otra empresa, Game-On-It, la compró, y le permitieron seguir trabajando en la creación de juegos, pues él era un genio, aunque le negaron muchos proyectos.  
- Hablas de él con mucho cariño, Andy – comentó con dulzura Lucy, viéndolo trabajar.  
- Todos tenemos un sueño, Lu. El mío era trabajar en la misma empresa que él para diseñar videojuegos.  
- ¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó preocupada Lucy.  
- La empresa está algo corrompida. Lo único que quieren es ganar más dinero copiando juegos que ya existen. Entonces vine al segundo lugar en el cual soñaba trabajar.  
- El Arcade de Litwak – respondió alegremente Lucy, recibiendo una sonrisa de Andy -. ¿Juegos copiados? ¿Se puede hacer eso?  
- Bueno, no son copiados exactamente. Digamos que son modernizaciones de juegos clásicos, como Pong y Tapper. Éste que estamos instalando es una modernización de Game-On-It. No sé de qué, pero ya lo averiguaremos – dijo Andy, conectando el juego a la claqueta principal del local.

Luego de un par de horas, al cerrar el Arcade, Andy preparaba los toques finales para encender la consola. Tanto él como Lucy no dejaban de bromear con comentarios sobre la curiosidad de los personajes de las otras consolas por ver de qué juego se trataba, volviendo a la idea de que los juegos tenían vida.

- ¿Lista?  
- ¡Más lista que nunca!  
- Aquí vamos.

Encendiendo la consola, una musiquita un tanto conocida comenzó a sonar, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

- No puede ser...  
- Ya te decía yo. Modernización, actualizaciones... Al final es una copia del juego original – comentó indignado Andy.


	7. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A pesar de su novedad, Construction Dash no era un juego muy popular. Tal como había mencionado Andy, era una copia muy mala de Reparador Felix Jr. Ni siquiera había un Felix el Reparador. El personaje principal era un reparador llamado Phil.

La historia del juego se desarrollaba en la ciudad de Niceland, donde catástrofes naturales derrumbaban los edificios y las casas, y Phil tenía que volver a construirlas con su destornillador dentro de un límite de tiempo. Nada novedoso en ello.

A Andy le inquietaba que no hubiese un Ralph el Demoledor o ciudadanos en Niceland. Pero averiguando un poco más de información de la compañía, no le sorprendió que el juego fuese así de aburrido. Con la muerte del señor TobiKomi, los videojuegos de Game-On-It eran cada vez peor.

- ¿Almuerzo, señor programador? – preguntó alegremente Lucy, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.  
- Me encantaría, señorita jefa – contestó Andy.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Davis? Te noto perdido en tus pensamientos.  
- Nada del otro mundo, Lu. Construction Dash es un juego muy simple. Los gráficos son muy buenos, hay que admitir, pero la historia es aburrida. Reparador Felix Jr. es muchísimo más divertido, y es treinta años más antiguo.  
- Eso es lo que obtienes cuando tratas de copiar juegos, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Ambos se dirigían a la oficina para almorzar mientras el Arcade cerraba por el mediodía.

- ¡BWAAA!

Andy y Lucy gritaron de sorpresa ante el escandaloso chillido de un personaje dentro de las consolas.

- Es solo un Rabbid – comentó Lucy.  
- ¿Dentro de Frogger? – respondió un Andy confundido, acercándose a la consola.  
- Bwaaa... Bwa bwa bwa, ¡bwaaa!

Un Rabbid pixelado se hallaba corriendo de un lado para otro, tratando de esquivar los carros que se le venían encima. De repente, los ojos del Rabbid se tornaron rojos y comenzó a golpear los vehículos, cuando el personaje de Frogger apareció y lo arrastró fuera del marco de juego.

- Eso fue extraño...  
- ¿Crees que sea un virus? – preguntó preocupada Lucy, justo cuando el personaje de Frogger volvió a aparecer en modo DEMO sin ningún Rabbid a la vista.  
- No lo sé. Esperemos que no.

Y con eso, ambos entraron a la oficina con el resto de los empleados.

- * - * - * -

- ¡Agárrenlo, que no se vuelva a escapar!  
- Bwaaaa...  
- ¿Estás segura de que podría escaparse con esa actitud, Calhoun?  
- Demoledor, que sea un conejo con apariencia repugnante que se la pasa babeando por todo el Arcade no significa que no sea peligroso.

Resignándose, Ralph tomó al Rabbid que reía con locura y se dispuso a llevarlo de vuelta a su juego. Tamora Calhoun se dirigió a Q*bert y sus amigos.

- Estamos en el descanso del almuerzo. Llamen a todos los personajes y que vengan a la Estación Central de Juegos para una reunión urgente.

Minutos después, todos los personajes de juegos se hallaban amontonados por toda la Estación. El escándalo era tal que nadie podía escucharse entre sí.

- Tammy, ¿estás segura de esto?  
- Cariño, si no advertimos a todos de una buena vez, algo peor podría pasar.  
- ¿Peor que los jugadores vean a un Rabbid perdido en otro juego? – preguntó sarcástica Vanellope, recibiendo una mirada dura de la sargento.

Sin poder aguantar más, Calhoun extrajo su pistola de la armadura y lanzó varios disparos al aire, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

- Muy bien, pequeños salvajes. Los reuní aquí porque algo está ocurriendo en el Arcade, y si no lo resolvemos cuanto antes, algo grave podría pasar.  
- ¿Por un pequeño conejo que molestó a la rana? – preguntó con burla Zangief, recibiendo carcajadas de muchos de los presentes.  
- ¡Con cuidado, soldado! A menos que quieras que te deje como colador – amenazó Calhoun, quien fue sujeta por Felix para que evitara que le hiciera daño a alguien. Al lograrlo, se adelantó para dirigirse a todos los presentes.  
- Lo que la sargento quiere decir es que debemos tomar precauciones para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de Turbo.  
- Los cy-bugs están controlados por los momentos – comentó un marine espacial.  
- Pero ya van dos veces que algunos de nuestros personajes han estado descontrolados – comentó la princesa Peach.  
- Los Rabbids podrán ser locos, pero estoy seguro que nunca le harían daño a nadie – expresó Rayman junto a tres Rabbids asustados -. Ellos me dicen que no recuerdan nada, y eso los asusta.  
- ¡Mi juego ha sufrido varios shocks de energía, reseteando todo el juego!  
- ¡A mi me pasó lo mismo!  
- ¿Quién dice que los jugadores no se darán cuenta y dejarán de jugarnos?  
- ¡Nadie juega tu juego, Pac-Man! ¡Eres aburrido!  
- Disculpa, pero soy un juego vintage, como el de Felix.  
- ¡Ya quisieras tú!  
- Esto tiene que ser obra de un virus – explicó Sonic.  
- ¡Un virus! ¡En el Arcade!  
- ¿Será Turbo?  
- ¡No, idiota! ¿No escuchaste que Turbo fue destruido?  
- ¿Y si se volvió a regenerar?  
- ¡Es Turbo!

La Estación Central estalló en gritos y protestas ante el miedo de un virus en el Arcade. Felix trataba de calmar a su esposa, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Lanzando otro par de tiros al aire, Calhoun volvió a recobrar la atención de todos.

- Cuando dejen de lloriquear, niñitas, tenemos que pensar en un plan estratégico para evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. La chica Litwak y el joven programador sospechan algo.  
- Ups... Creo que parte de la culpa la tengo yo... – susurró avergonzada Vanellope.  
- Exacto, princesa. La próxima vez que decidas hacer bromitas con el Demoledor, asegúrate de que sea cuando las horas de juego terminen – dijo Calhoun -. Veamos. Tron y Clu, ¿alguna idea?  
- Lo sentimos, Jean. Pero necesitamos tiempo para crear algún código que permita proteger a los juegos de un posible virus.  
- Quizás si cerramos los juegos, los personajes no podrán entrar a la consola de los demás, y no volverá a ocurrir lo de Frogger – comentó Clu.  
- Pero eso no evitará que el virus ataque a los juegos en particular – respondió Tron.  
- Dejemos esa alternativa como último recurso – dijo Calhoun -. Busquen crear ese código lo antes posible.

Y con el fin de la pausa de almuerzo, todos volvieron a sus respectivas consolas.

- * - * - * -

- ¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Ya es todo por hoy!  
- ¡Aw, señorita Lucy! ¡Ya estaba llegando al último nivel!  
- Lo siento, Gretchen, pero tengo que cerrar el Arcade. Puedes terminar mañana de jugar.

Minutos después, Lucy trataba de bajar la reja del local, pero sin mucho éxito. Fue cuando Andy apareció detrás de ella y la ayudó a cerrar el Arcade por completo.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo a Pizza Planeta? – preguntó Andy.  
- ¿A la competencia? - rió divertida Lucy -. Voy por mis cosas a la oficina.  
- Te acompaño.

- * - * - * -

- ¡Bloqueen las salidas! ¡Cubran las puertas de los demás juegos, no permitan que circulen más! ¡Esto no es un juego de diana, soldado! ¡Reparador, a tu izquierda!

Calhoun corría por toda la Estación Central gritando órdenes y disparando a discreción. Momentos antes de que terminaran las horas de juego, Raving Rabbids Arcade Box y Mario Arcade Party estallaron en una pesadilla; los personajes menores de Mario y la mayoría de los Rabbids comenzaron nuevamente a comportarse de manera extraña, con los ojos brillando de un color rojo e invadiendo otros juegos. Todos estaban colaborando por mantener a raya a los agresores y proteger las consolas.

Felix saltaba de un lado a otro creando con objetos regados y con su martillo diversas jaulas para contener a los agresores. Ralph, Zangief y Bowser impedían que se adentraran a otros juegos, y los personajes de Sonic, Vanellope y los Sugar Rushers los dispersaban hacia las jaulas que Felix estaba creando.

- ¡Sargento! ¡Los Rabbids están devorando el nivel de dulces de Sonic Colors!  
- ¿Quieres que me eche a llorar contigo, soldado? ¡Entren allí e impídanlo!  
- ¡BWAAAA!

Un Rabbid se acercaba corriendo a Calhoun, y ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su arma dejándolo inconsciente.

- Éste no estaba poseído, Capitana Loca – le reclamó Rayman, ayudando al Rabbid a volver en sí.  
- ¡Jean! ¡Tenemos el código!

Tron y Clu se acercaban corriendo a la Sargento, esquivando varios disparos y Rabbids voladores.

- Les dije que esa sería nuestra última alternativa – comentó fastidiada Calhoun.  
- No es para cerrar los juegos, Jean. Es un campo de fuerza de nuestro juego que borra los efectos creados por un virus.  
- ¿Y qué están esperando? Sería bueno calmar los ánimos por aquí. Tenía una cena pendiente con mi esposo.

Tron y Clu se dirigieron al procesador central de la Estación para introducir el código. Momentos después, todos los personajes poseídos retomaron el control.

- Vaya, eso estuvo cerca – comentó Felix.  
- Ni tanto, Reparador. Tenemos que hallar la forma de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.  
- Al menos tenemos el código de Tron – dijo Vanellope.  
- Eh... ¿Chicos? Yo creo que tenemos un problema más grave – comentó Ralph, señalando hacia las consolas del Arcade.

Allí, parados en medio de todo el lugar, Lucy y Andy miraban atónitos a los juegos que cobraron vida ante sus ojos.


End file.
